Heart Reaping
by Cherry Hitachiin
Summary: It's rated T just to be on the safe side because there may be some intense scenes. Grell finds a person passed out in front of the Phantomhive estate while visiting Sebastian. The chapter titles are different songs by Cascada. I love Feedback and favorites!
1. How do you Do?

Sebastian is preparing Lord Ciel Phantomhive to go to bed. "Now, young lord, you said you wished to go out tomorrow, correct?" Ciel nods. "Well, seeing as it is raining quite heavily, would you-" Sebastian is cut off by a loud banging on the door.

"Sebastian, what is that dreadfully loud noise this late at night?"

"I believe someone is knocking on-" The banging continues. Sebastian sighs, "the door. Shall I go see who it is?"

"Yes, please just stop that insufferable noise."

He walks into the lobby. The banging becomes louder. Before even opening the door, he sees a flash of red run in and try to tackle him. He quite easily dodges it. "Hello, Grell. Was there something you needed?"

Grell picks himself up off the floor. "How cold you are to me, Bassy, but I love it." He flips his hair. "Can't I come and visit you, just because I can? No? Well, I found something interesting in front of your little estate while coming here." He walks back out the door and grabs a body, throwing it over his shoulder. "I found him right outside the front gate, just slumped over trying to hold on to his dear little life. Is there anywhere where I can put him?" Ciel comes down to investigate.

"Sebastian, just put him in one of the spare bedrooms."

"Yes, of course, young master." All three of them walk into one of the spare rooms. Grell lays him down on the bed and he begins to stir.

"Ooh, look, he's starting to wakeup. ~Wakey-Wakey, sleepyhead!~"

The boy groans, "Where-where am I?" He sits up in the bed.

"You are in my master's, Lord Ciel Phantomhive's, manor. Grell said that you passed out in front of the gates." The boy looks at Sebastian curiously.

"I-I did? I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to. I was just-" he thinks for a moment. "Nevermind that now."

"You sure are secretive, aren't you?" Grell puts his hand on his hips. "Well, at least you have your looks. For a man, you have the most adorable face I have ever seen. What is your name?"

"Wait, what did you just say!?" He turns to Grell and glares at him extremely hard. "My name is Tessa, and sorry to disappoint you, but I'm a girl!"

"Well, you are a very grumpy little girl. Sorry, but with that chest, anyone could make the mis-"  
She points a gun at his forehead. "Say anything like that again, and I will test and see if reapers are truly immortal. Now, if you don't mind, I would like you all to leave so I can go to sleep." Sebastian clears his throat, and she turns to him.

"I'm sorry, miss, but that wouldn't be the safest thing. Your clothes are completely soaked with water, and sleeping without anyone here to watch over you would be most unwise. We want to make sure you don't catch cold. There is a nightgown in the closet. Since I must stay with the young master, you must have Grell stay here with you." He bows and said, "My deepest apologies, and I wish you luck." He begins to walk away.

"Wait, Bassy! That's not fair! Why do I have to stay with the little girl? Can't she just stay with Mey-Rin?" Grell starts pouting.

"I'm sorry, Grell, but Mey-Rin has work to do tomorrow and must get her sleep." He turns and looks at Grell and gives him a slight sad frown. "I thought you would like to help me."

Grell gasps softly and just stands there in shock. He begins to sob. "I'm sorry, Bassy. I will do what you ask, just please don't look so sad at me."

"Thank you. Now, be sure to watch over her and not irritate her too much." After that, Sebastian leaves the room.

Grell wipes away his tears and turns toward her. "I know you probably don't want it, but as of this moment, I am your personal butler. You should be happy, I'm more deadly efficient than I seem." He sticks all his fingers out, except for his middle and ring finger, and sticks his tongue out, winking. "Now, can you get up by yourself or do you need help, young lady?"

"I am perfectly okay to stand and even walk around by myself." She stands up. It takes everything in her not to fall back down. "S-see, I am perfectly fine."

Grell walks up to her and feels her forehead. "Ouch! You are most certainly not alright! Now sit down so I can get your nightgown for you."

She begins to blush. "No, no, that's okay. I can go get it myself." She takes a step forward. She becomes so dizzy that she begins to fall. A second later she feels a strong pair of arms around her waist. Grell's head was now extremely close to hers. She blushes furiously.

"Now, now, a pretty little princess shouldn't have a bruise on her head, now should she?" He lifts her up and supports her to stand there. He begins preparing her for bed. She tries her hardest not to think about it too much, but her face is giving her away. "Is your fever going up?"

"N-no, why?"

"Because your face is the most delicious shade of red right now." Oh no! He had noticed. She begins to blush even harder. Grell smirks then makes the most shocked face he can. "Oh, wait, could it possibly be that it is I embarrassing you? I am truly sorry, but you're not exactly the right gender for me, princess." He says those last words so coldly to her.

"Good, then I don't have to worry about you stalking me or touching me in weird places, now do I, little reaper-boy?"

"That brings up a question. How did you know that I was a reaper?"

She sighs and says, "I just happen to have a friend that is a reaper and he has mentioned you once or twice." She looks at him with an evil smile on her face. "You seem to be pretty famous among the reapers. One of the things he said was that he never knew a reaper could be demoted as low as you have been. Poor Grell, surrounded by all of those 'beautiful men' but they all think you are such a miserable failure. Oh well, it can't be helped. I guess some people truly are screw ups for life."

"You are truly like a rose. Beauty that hides venomous thorns." He gives her a hateful glare, turns around and starts to pout a bit. She looks shocked more than anything.

"Do-do you really mean that?"

"What that you have venomous thorns? Absolutely! What you said was completely uncalled for!" He turns to her, stomps his foot and crosses his arms.

"Oh, well, yes, I guess it was. I'm sorry. I'm just... I don't really know what to think about this situation. Nevermind that now. What I meant was, do you really think I'm beautiful?" She grabs his shirt and looks up at him with sad, pleading eyes. He begins to blush.

"You are one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. When it comes to men, Bassy has you beat by a landslide." She lets go of his shirt and begins to smile while looking down. She begins to whisper.

"Thank you Grell. That makes me feel better." She starts to yawn. Grell lifts her up and places her on the bed. He puts the covers over her and begins to walk away. She grabs onto the edge of his shirt. He turns around and she slightly blushes. "I'm scared. Please don't leave. Stay with me." She looks like she is about to cry. He sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, Bassy did tell me to watch over your fever." He looks up at her with softness in his eyes. "I'll stay." She begins to blush rather hard. He gives her a questioning look, and she moves over. He still doesn't understand, so she pats the spot next to her. "You-you want me to sleep with you?"

"Next to-next to me." She looks ashamed of herself. She tightly closes her eyes, waiting to be rejected. She feels the bed move and realizes that he actually did it. She looks at him with confusion in her eyes.

"As your official butler, I have to do what you tell me, my princess." Soon after they fall asleep.  
It is morning, and Sebastian walks into the room. "Young lady, the young master asks if-" He sees a sight that completely surprises him. Grell is sleeping next to the girl, and she is hugging him in her sleep. He claps his hands, and Grell wakes up.

"Ugh, no. Too early. Wait, Bassy? I didn't think you would ever let me sleep here." He smirks and winks.

"I didn't. Your young mistress did." Grell looks down and notices Tessa hanging onto him. He looks shocked for a moment, then remembers what happened. "Well, in any case. You need to awaken her. Breakfast will be ready soon."

"What is she going to wear?"

"Why, I thought she could wear your coat. You did take it from a woman, after all. The young master was planning on going shopping today already, so we will acquire some clothes for her. Please have her down in the dining room soon." With that last word, he leaves. When he closes the door, it wakes her up.

"Hmm?" She looks around. "Why is it so bright in here?"

"Because it is morning." He rubs her head, gets out of bed, and takes off his coat. "Bassy said that since you don't have anything other than your nightgown to wear, then you should wear my coat." He throws the coat at her face and sighs. "I can't believe I have to lose my precious coat to you."

"What about my clothes from yesterday?"

"It rained all night, so they couldn't dry. He said the young earl was going shopping today so they would get you some clothes. I guess that means I need to get your measurements."

"Wait! What!?" She tries to run away, but he grabs her by her waist. "That is way too embarrassing!"


	2. What do you Want From me?

Ciel and Tessa are sitting at the table. "Did you have a nice rest, Miss," his voice trails off.

"Oh, goodness, I'm sorry. It's Drew. Tessa Drew. Yes, I slept very well. Thanks." He looks at her questioningly.

Sebastian walks into the room holding their breakfast. He places it down in front of Ciel and Tessa. "Sebastian, what on earth is this? It looks like a bunch of things just thrown together."

"I'm sure Lady Tessa could explain." He looks at Tessa, and he sees her tearing up a little. "Did I get it wrong, milady?"

She shakes her head and dries her eyes. "No, Sebastian, you got it perfect. How did you know?"

"Bassy, Tessa? What is going on?"

"It's okay, Grell. This is food that we have in my country. And, yes, Ciel, it actually is a bunch of things thrown together. You take eggs, some kind of meat, and vegetables and cook it all together. I used to live in America. I guess that kind of explains the way I talk. I really love it there, and I miss my friends."

"Why, then, did you come to England?"

"Oh, well, I have some business to attend to here in England. Sadly, I had to be transferred here. I am on a very special assignment for Cry-." She stops herself. "I-I'm sorry. I can't talk about why I am here. Grell will probably just make fun of me again." She shoots a look at Grell.

Grell smirks. "What, does it have to do with your royal flatness?" he gasps, "Don't tell me you are a prostitute? No wonder you were transferred. They were probably tired of the lack of business." She pulls on Grell's hair. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"THAT was for this morning. Honestly, do you have any idea where your hands were going?" She gets up and throws Grell across the room by his hair. Thankfully, he doesn't break anything. She puts her hands on her hips. "And THAT was for the chest comment, you creep. Ever since last night, you have treated me like your little torture doll. You and your little comments while measuring me, then throwing me over your shoulder like a sack of flour. I could walk perfectly fine, I didn't need your help. I'm not just some thing, you know." She points at Sebastian. "Do you see Sebastian constantly making rude remarks at his master? No, I don't think so. I know you aren't the same as him, but you could still be less creepy." She walks out of the room. Sebastian walks up to Grell and hits him on the back of the head.

"Ouch! Bassy!? Why is everyone hurting me so early in the morning?"

"You really are quite the fool. You can charm neither men nor women. Women are much more sensitive than men even if they aren't extremely feminine. Constant jokes make women begin to think that it is true and begin to hate themselves and their bodies. If the remarks continue they are often led to suicide or murder. You really must treat her more sensitively." He begins to clean up the table. "Young master, isn't it time that we left for the day?"

"Yes, I do believe it is." He gets up from the table and begins to walk out the door. "Oh, and, Grell. While we are gone, do try to make amends with her. I do not want to come home and have your blood all over my manor." He leaves with Sebastian to go shopping. Grell just sits there on the floor. He sighs, gets up, and starts looking for Tessa.

"Just where are you?" He finds her in the garden. "You move quite quickly for a sick person, now don't you?"

"Hello there. And what might your name be?" She is petting Pluto, the demon hound. Pluto barks at her and nuzzles her hand to be petted. "Haha. You are quite the big dog aren't you? You are very sweet to me. Unlike most people." Pluto turns back into a human. "Oh my. Well, that was certainly a surprise, wasn't it. There have been too many surprises around lately. I don't know how many more I can handle. My job is always getting in the way. I can't ever settle down. Do you know how hard it is with all of these people? I am a special kind of person you know. Love at first sight can be quite testing on the mind. Especially when you must perform it for so many people."

"So you truly are a prostitute then?" She finally notices him.

"Did-did you hear me?" She looks horrified. Grell reaches his hand out to her. She runs further into the garden.


	3. Miracle

She runs into something and falls down. "Oh no!I'm so sorry, yes, I am! Are you alright there, miss?" She sees a maid with huge glasses standing next to a man with a cigarette who appears to be a chef and a young boy who looks like he would be the gardener. The chef helps her stand up.

"I-I'm okay, I promise. Just a little confused is all."

"What are you confused about? Maybe we can help. You are the young master's guest, after all. As the Phantomhive servants it is our job to make sure you are treated with respect and enjoy your stay. My name is Bardroy. This is Mey-Rin and Finny." The dog that turned into a man runs up and tackles her.

"I see you've met Pluto, yes you have."

"Oh, is that his name? He was listening to me when I was upset. I was a little upset by my butler." Grell comes running up. "Great. Here he comes now."

"Will you stop running away! You are still sick and you need to rest. Running around doesn't exactly help much, now does it?"

"Grell! Are you being mean to this poor girl?" Mey-Rin crosses her arms and frowns.

Grell gasps in surprise, "What ever do you mean? I have done nothing intentionally to harm this young girl." He looks down, ashamed of himself. "Unintentionally, unfortunately, I have." He bows on one knee. "I seem to have upset you with all of my rude comments, my princess. I deeply apologize."

"That-that's okay. There has just been a lot happening lately, so I was kind of feeling overwhelmed. I'm sorry I snapped at you and threw you across the room like I did," she grins, "I know what you can do to make it up to me."

"Really, what do you have in mind?"

She grins evilly. "Just come with me, and I'll show you." She drags Grell away. "There! Isn't that better?"

"Why did you do this to my precious hair?" His hair is pulled back in a ponytail.

"Aww, come on. It won't get in your face this way."

"It never got in my face before!" He is now sitting on the floor pouting like a child.

"Well, I think it looks nice, and I am your master. You have a red ribbon in your hair, and you look more feminine that way."

"Do you really think so?" She nods her head. "Well, when Bassy comes back, we will just have to ask him if he likes it, now won't we?"

"Tch, why do you like him so much, anyway? I mean, he's a demon. I thought reapers weren't allowed to be with demons."

"That is exactly the point! It is forbidden for a Grim Reaper to love a demon. It is also forbidden for two men to be in love with each other. It all makes our story seem like Romeo and Juliet!" He is dancing around the room.

"Don't they both die at the end, though? It is a romance, but it is also one of the most terrible tragedies of all time. I cry every time I read it. That's the only reason I never read it anymore. I'm tired of my clothes being soaked with tears."

He grabs her hands and starts jumping up and down. "Oh my goodness, you love the story as much as I do! There now, let me see. Hmm. As your butler, I am required to be paid, right? Well, I just thought of the perfect way for you to pay me. Since you obviously have no money, you will have to be my friend. Surprising as it may sound, I don't have many friends. I need someone to have my back when it comes to my dearest Bassy's heart. I have never met anyone other than myself who knows Romeo and Juliet so well, so you are going to help me win over my love. Do we have a deal?" He holds out his hand.

She hesitates for a moment then shrugs her shoulders. "I can't see why not." She shakes his hand.

"You've got yourself a deal. Now, let me see. Sebastian likes cats, doesn't he? Why not dress up as a cat to get his attention? If anything, it will show that you pay attention to what he likes and the things that he talks about."

"Oh! That is such a great idea! In return for you helping me, I will do my best to make you look presentable each and every day!" He sits her in a chair in front of a mirror. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"I don't really know about this."

"Don't be such a scaredy-cat. My fashion sense is amazing!"

"You're not going to put me in dresses all the time, are you? Because I don't wear dresses that much. Or heels for that matter."

He puts his hands on his hips. "Then, what do you wear for shoes?"

"Bare feet. I like to feel the earth underneath of me. It feels like I am in an adventure, washed up on another strange land, with people I have never seen before. It's fun."

"Well, I don't care if it's fun or not; a proper young lady must learn to wear heels."

"Fine, just not too high, okay?" Grell dresses her and positions her to walk down the stairs in some black heels. "You expect me to walk down stairs!?"

"This is the hardest part of walking in heels other than running. You aren't allowed to run in the house, so this is all I can do. If you master this, then you can do anything in heels."

"What if Sebastian and Ciel come home and see me like this? It is embarrassing how bad I am at this." Just then, she trips on one of the stairs and begins to fall forward. Sebastian catches her.

"It seems our guest is trying to learn something new."

"Se-Sebastian!?"

"Bassy! Get your hands off of her! That is not even remotely fair!"

"Don't worry, I'm not trying to steal her from you. I simply do not want such a delicate young lady to hurt such a beautiful face."

"I'm not delicate."

"I wasn't worried about you stealing her, I just don't want you to touch anyone other than me! Besides, I was about to grab her when you did it for me. Even I know, she is far too delicate for falling on her face."

"Does anyone listen to me? I said, 'I'm not delicate'."

"You're still sick, so you are too! You are extremely delicate right now."

"Then why are you making me walk up and down the steps in heels!? That's just asking me to fall!"

"I wanted to see how well you had gotten. You don't have a fever anymore, and you're not sneezing or coughing, so I have to see if you are still getting dizzy. You still are, but only a little. Plus, when Bassy and the brat got home, I wanted you to walk down in a beautiful dress and heels." Grell sighs.

"You are a sick, twisted man, Grell."

Grell's eyes widen and he gasps, "I will have you know, I am as much of a lady as you are! I probably have even more appeal than you do." He sticks his tongue out.

"That reminds me. My young lady, what are you wearing?"

"My shirt had dried, but nothing else, so I borrowed some clothes. Mey-Rin said that the lady who made her clothes made some a bit differently. She said she didn't want to wear it because it was too revealing, and she never wanted to wear pants, so she gave it to me. I just put my shirt under it, and it looks fine. I think I look-" She looks at the clock. She gasps, "Oh my gosh! I have to go! I'm gonna be late!" She runs out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Grell, runs after her.

"Well, this is upsetting," Sebastian sighs. Ciel looks at him questioningly. "It seems I have made too much dinner, if we will be dining alone this evening."


	4. Runaway

Grell runs after her. Even with his reaper speed, he can't seem to catch up to her. All of a sudden he loses sight of her. He stops running and looks around for her. He looks behind him and something hits him. "Ouch! What was that?" He turns around to see a girl dressed in all blue.

"Who is this little reaper?" She has short, light blue hair, that is curled and bangs parted to the right. She is wearing a short, dark blue and black dress, with a black belt, black bracelets, and a pair of black sandals. She also has deep yellow eyes. "What are you doing here? This is **our** job territory for the night, right, Dustin?"

"That's what I reported to the Reaper Headquarters. I double-checked and made sure that the request went through like you told me." This guy is dressed in all green and has the same eye color as the first person. His hair is a darker shade than the rest of his outfit, and it comes to his shoulders. "Once the other girl gets here, we can start our shifts. You wouldn't happen to have seen her, would you?" Grell shakes his head no, because he honestly believed he would've noticed someone dressed as strange as that and all one color, too.

"Crystal, Dustin, I'm here. Sorry it took so long. I lost track of time." This girl has long dark red hair, in a ponytail, that came to her ankles and purple eyes. She is in a short red dress that has no sleeves, a black and red vest, long, black, fingertip-less gloves, a black belt with a red skull on it, and red boots that comes to her knees. She looks extremely familiar to the reaper.

"What are those things in your hands?" The red one looks shocked, because she just noticed he was standing there. The blue one has a keytar, the green one has a portable drum machine, and the red one has an electric guitar.

"Basically, these are kind of like our reaper scythes. We are a bit different than you grim reapers. We are Cupids. We perform Love at First Sight for the humans. We have a separate library for the humans, as well. The colors of the books tell us what we need to do. Whenever we play our instruments at the exact time we are told to, that is when a person experiences love at first sight. Sometimes, we are allowed to do it for mythical creatures and divine beings, also. I did yours, actually. Your crush on Sebastian Michaelis, correct?"

"You gave me that wonderful feeling? Thank you, oh so much!" He hugs the blue reaper, and the red reaper turns away, looking angry. "Oh, that's right! I'm looking for my young mistress. Have you seen her? Her name is Tessa Drew." Everyone becomes quite. The green reaper starts rolling on the floor laughing, the blue reaper giggles into her hand, and the red reaper shakes her head disapprovingly. "Did I say something strange?"

"It's really bad if you can't even recognize your own master, Grell." The red reaper walks up and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Who are you?" The green reaper begins to laugh even more hysterically and the blue reaper puts her hand on Grell's shoulder.

"I would like you to meet one of our greatest Cupids, Tessa Drew." Grell looks at her then back at Tessa then back at her.

"Wait, what? Tessa?"

"Yes, Grell, this is me. Are you gonna make fun of me now?"

"No, but I guess this means that your not a prostitute after all." Her face becomes as red as his hair, and she punches his arm.

"I never said I was! You made that assumption all on your own!"

"Well, now you can introduce me to your lovely friends!"

She gestures to the green reaper. "This is Dustin Carrier. He is our newest Cupid. That's what we call ourselves." She gestures to the blue reaper. "This is Crystal Starbright. She is the leader of our heart organization. She is also my best friend. We are one of the best groups in our organization."

"Do you have a band name?" He looks so excited. "Every band or group has to have a cool name!" They all shake their heads. "Well, I guess I will have to give you one! Let me think."

"N-no, Grell, that's okay. We don't really need a name." 'He is probably gonna give us some girly name or one that has to do with his 'beautiful red''

"Oh, you absolutely do, and I know just what it should be! You can be '~The Heart Reapers~'!"

"That's actually not bad, um, what was your name again?"

"Oh, of course! Please excuse my earlier rudeness. My name is Grell, Grell Sutcliffe. Do you really like the name, Mrs. Starbright?"

"Please, just Crystal, and yes, I think it's perfect. It has a bit of rocker edge to it. What do you think, Dustin?"

"I think it sounds pretty cool. Wait, you're the famous Grell Sutcliffe?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "Well, I didn't really know that I was all that famous, but yes, that's me. Why am I so famous, anyway?"

"Are you kidding? No one has been as demoted as low as you have before. It's extremely cool. We are all rebels here. We have all been in love before. We know the feeling when you want to hold your heart in because it wants to beat out of your chest when you see that special someone. All of us decided at one point in time whether we wanted to be a Grim Reaper or something else. We all decided to be something else while we were still in the Reaper Academy. We were then chosen by Amore to be Cupids."

"Who's Amore?"

"Amore is the original Cupid, St. Valentine, Goddess of Love, whatever you want to call her, she is the original master of love. Sadly, it is absolutely, entirely impossible for us to fall in-"

"Carrier!" Crystal looks sternly at Dustin. "As your boss, I am reminding you of one of our top rules,'never mention anything about the job that is unnecessary'. As your supervisor, I will not report anything as long as you learn from your mistakes. As your friend, I will suggest that you control your tounge and do not do anything that would upset one of your few friends unless you want to lose them and have them beat you until you are unrecognizable." She looks sympathetically over at Tessa.

Tessa waves her hands in front of her chest. "It-it's okay, Crystal. I'm perfectly fine with it. I'm fully aware of my impossibilities. It hurts a bit, but I'll be f-fine." She looks at the ground and hides her face.

"My young princess, please don't cry. You have no idea how much it saddens me." Grell kneels before her feet and holds her hands.

"What are you talking about, I'm not-" She reaches her hands up to her face and feels something wet. "N-no, I'm s-supposed t-to be perfectly f-fine." Crystal runs and hugs her.

"I know it was scary, but they're not here anymore, I promise."

"What is wrong with my dearest princess?"

Crystal looks at her. "Do you want to tell him, or have me do it?"

"I-I can do it." She walks up to Grell. "Grell, I never told you the reason why I came here to England. I was already friends with Crystal before I moved here. She quickly organized a transfer for me when I told her what had happened." There is a long, silent pause. "Grell, w-when I was in America, I was chased down by a group of guys. They tortured me and then they raped me, Grell."


	5. Dangerous

"Really, Grell, I'm fine." They are back at the mansion. After much convincing, Crystal finally persuaded Grell to let Tessa do her job for the night. He had been pacing back and forth in their room, waiting for her to return. She finally returned through the window. He had been on her case ever since she entered the room. "I've dealt with a lot of stress in my life. Plus, they are in America, and I am here. They can't find me here. If I couldn't deal with this, then what kind of Cupid would I be?"

"Don't you even go and try to steal Bassy's line just to make me believe you, missy! No one should have to deal with this sort of thing! Why didn't you tell me sooner!?" He was extremely mad. You could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

"It never came up before?" She shrugs her shoulders, to which Grell grabs them.

"It doesn't matter! This is something that a butler should know about his master. If you ever felt terrible because of it, I would have no way to help or comfort you, because I would have no idea what was wrong!"

"I don't understand why you are so mad. It's not like you have told me everything about you, either."

"That's because those things aren't important!"

"Well, I don't think this is important, so stop bugging me!" She stops over to the bed and throws the covers over her face.

Grell softens his tone. "It is important, because it has to do with love." She slowly pulls the covers from her face. He sits next to her on the bed. She is about to say something when he cuts her off. "Before you ask, Mrs. Crystal yelled at that boy when he said something about love. Care to explain?" She sits up.

"I-I had fallen in love with a boy in America, that's why I decided to become a Cupid. After awhile, he finally noticed me, and we started going out. One of the things that he forgot to mention, was that he was part of a gang. One day some of the guys in his gang saw me perform. They decided to blackmail me and him with it. Soon after, he refused to do something that they wanted, and they killed him in front of my eyes. Afterwards, they chased me down an alley, a-and they, well, you know. The reason he said it was impossible for us to fall in love, is because we never know if it is true love or not. We see true love everyday, but we also see just simple crushes that are never meant to be. It's extremely hard to tell the difference sometimes, so Lady Valentine made it a rule that we are not allowed to fall in love. If we were ever to fall in love, we were not allowed to be Cupids any longer. I can't fall in love, not again." There is a few minutes of silence. "Grell?"

"Yes, my princess?"

"I've told you about my love life. What about you?"

"As beautiful as I am, obviously, my love life has been superb." She looks like she doesn't believe him. "Fine, my loves have always been one-sided. First William, then Bassy. Why does no one wish to be with me? I mean, look at me, I'm beautiful!" She laughs a little.

"Yes, Grell, for a woman you would be extremely beautiful, 'but when it comes to men, Bassy has you beat by a landslide~' Guys like them are more interested in appearances in society than anything else. It is improper for two men to be together like that in public, so, naturally, they would turn you down. Don't worry though, Grell, I find you very handsome."

He blushes some. "Thank you, but I was already aware that I am extremely handsome. I didn't need you to tell me something obvious." She shakes her head and walks toward the door. "Wait, where are you going now?"

"To get a drink of water? Why? Am I not allowed to?"

"Not in that outfit, you're not. It is far too revealing."

"What?" She looks down and notices she is still in her Cupid form. "Oh, right!" She twists the red skull on her belt, and it turns back into her outfit from before, including her normal brown hair and blue eyes. She leaves the room to go down to the kitchen. It is extremely dark, so she gets lost. She is starting to get scared. She feels like someone is watching her. All of a sudden, she feels a hand on her shoulder. She screams and turns around in horror. She takes a step backward and falls backwards. She sees a shadow looming over her. "No! Leave me alone!"

"But, miss, you look like you are having trouble."

She recognizes the voice. "Se-Sebastian?" He lights a candle and smiles at her. "I-I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't realize it was you."

He lifts her up off the floor. "Who else would you expect in my young masters manor?"

"Well, I forgot where I was for a second. Sebastian, I'm lost. I can't find my way to the kitchen. This is way too much trouble for a glass of water." He begins to lead her to the kitchen.

"Why did you not, simply ask Mr. Sutcliffe to get it for you? You seem tired and your eyes are red and puffy. Have you been crying, young mistress? Did Grell make you cry?" He looked like he was about to go teach Grell some manners, but she grabbed his arm.

"No, he didn't. I was remembering some sad memories earlier, that's all. Please don't get mad at Grell. He hasn't done anything wrong." She looked up at him pleadingly.

He looked shocked for a second. "Young miss, is it possible that you have feelings for Mr. Sutcliffe?"

She felt her heart hammer against her chest and her blood rush to her face. She began to stutter. "N-no, o-of course n-not." She is doing her best to look anywhere except Sebastian. "H-he loves you. It wouldn't be fair to him, if I fell in love with him. H-he is simply my butler, and I am a very stubborn girl that refuses to let him do anything for her. He likes men like you, not little 16 year old girls that aren't even the slightest bit pretty. Now, can you please just show me to the kitchen."

He blinks owlishly for a few seconds. "Young miss, we are in the kitchen." She looks around and blushes. He goes to the cabinet and grabs a glass and fills it up with water. He hands her the glass of water. "Here you are, my lady."

"Sebastian, I know you are a demon. Since, I know, can you get me back to my room quickly, please? I don't exactly like the dark."

He bows slightly. "Of course." He grabs onto her arm. She closes her eyes and feels the wind brush against her ever so gently. He bends down and whispers into her ear. "We're here, my lady." She opens her eyes to see them in front of her room with the door open and Grell staring at her. She looks at her arms to see that they are clenching onto Sebastian's shirt for dear life. She blushes and lets go. She can feel Grell's hot glare on her. It sends shivers down her back, but not the good kind.

"Y-yes, and, well, thank you, Sebastian. G-goodnight, Sebastian." He bows and begins to walk away. She grabs his shirt and begins to whisper in his ear. "Sebastian, I'm kind of scared. I think Grell is going to kill me in my sleep. So, if you could, please keep an ear out for me, if you could?" He nods his head and retreats to his quarters.

Grell is behind her tapping his foot with his arms crossed. He is absolutely fuming. She closes the door, but does not turn around. She puts the glass on a little table next to the door. "Would you care to explain what you were doing, hugging Sebastian?" She still doesn't turn around, nor does she answer him. He assumes the worst, as usual. "Why were you with my dearest Bassy!? Did you lie to me just so you could go see him? I heard you screaming in the hallway, please tell me you didn't do what I think you were doing?"

She turns around angry, blushing, but angry. "Grell, how could you even think that? If you think I like Sebastian, I don't, so you can calm down!" She is still staying by the door.

"Then why are you staying near the door? Why will you not come near me?"

She blushes and squirms a bit. "I-I can't."

"Well, why can't you?"

"I'm stuck."

"You're what?" He walks up to her and sees that her shirt is caught in the door. Her sleeve is just caught enough, that the hand cannot get to it, and, because he made her turn around, her other sleeve is now stuck too. She looks like someone is pinning her arms up against the door. "Why don't you just pull your sleeve out?"

"If I do, I will ruin one of the few shirts I have left. I don't know how much pulling it out will tear it, and I can't sew at all."

"Well, I can sew so just pull it." She shakes her head, and he gets even closer to her. "Why not?"

"I don't want to put more trouble on you than I already do. That's also why I didn't ask you to go get my water for me. I got lost in the hallways because it's dark and I couldn't see. I screamed because Sebastian scared me. He led me to the kitchen, got me my drink of water, and brought me back here at demon speed. That's why I was hanging onto him, not because I was doing anything wrong with him. Why won't you just trust me!?" He leans into her face. She can feel his breathe on her lips. She gulps and begins to blush even harder.

He smirks. "Because, dearest princess, you are not trustworthy. You are as sneaky and venomous as a snake. A snake with extremely tantalizing beauty." He touches his nose to hers. "Plus, you have lied to me a few different times, already, haven't you?" She has a questioning look on her face. "You lied to me about your gender and your job." Her eyes fly wide open.

"No, I didn't. You assumed that I was a boy and that I was a prostitute, all by yourself. Don't even try to blame me for that." She feels his hand go down her back. She shuts her eyes and hears snap of some blades. She waits for the pain, but doesn't feel any. She opens her eyes and sees a pair of scissors in Grell's hands. She pulls her arms in front of her and sees that he cut the strings that connected her to the door. There wasn't a lot of damage done to her shirt. She gets so excited that she starts jumping up laughing and runs over to Grell and hugs him. When she hugs him, he falls on the floor, taking her with him. She looks up and realizes what position they're in. His knee is between her legs, and she is laying flat on his chest. They both begin blushing like crazy and scramble to get up. "Um, s-sorry about that, Grell."

He puts his hand behind his head. "That's okay, Tessa." There is an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"Grell?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn around please?" He turns around and hears some movement of fabric. "Okay, you're good. Can you help me?" He turns back around to see her in her nightgown with the top back buttons un-buttoned. He blushes, as does she, and fixes her buttons. "Th-thank you." They both lay down on the bed, neither of them facing each other. They sit there for a few minutes in silence. "Grell?"

"Yes, my lady?"

"Can we go shopping tomorrow?" She hears silence. "Grell?" She feels the bed move and turns around. He is jumping up and down in excitement.

"Oh, absolutely! We can go first thing in the morning! Some of my favorite shops are getting new merchandise in tomorrow, so it will be a perfect time to go there! This will be so much fun! You will be the most beautiful girl in all of England, other than me of course!"

"Alright, Grell, settle down. If you don't calm down you will never go to sleep. You will have bags under you're eyes in the morning, and you don't want that, do you?" He stops jumping and gasps loudly.

"Oh my goodness, no! You are extremely right, I will go to sleep immediately." He jumps back into the bed and covers himself up with the sheets.

"You may have woken everyone in the entire manor up with all of your jumping and screaming." She laughs and rolls over on her side. They are now facing each other.

"Well, I'm glad that I amuse you, my lady.'

"I am too." She begins to feel sleep taking over her, and she yawns. "Goodnight, Grell." After a few minutes, she gives in to the sleep.

He grabs a strand of her hair, and rubs it in-between his fingers. "Goodnight, dearest Tessa." He too soon finds sleep. What neither of them know, is that while they were asleep, they both held hands and smiled.


	6. Stalker

"Grell, could you please slow down?" Tessa is running after her butler, who happens to be running from shop to shop. He would stare at the windows for a few seconds then run to the next store. He turns around with his hands on his hips and his cheeks puffed up.

"Tessa, would you hurry up? Oh my goodness, just look at this beautiful dress!~" He puts his hands on the window and stares at the dress behind the window with such glee.

She catches up but is out of breath. "Can...we...stop...for a...second,please? I need to...catch my...my breath." He stands there staring at her for a few seconds until she regains the ability to breath.

"You're a Cupid, you should be used to this."

"If you haven't noticed, I would be in my Cupid form. That is a separate being from me, not just me in a different outfit with different color eyes and hair. Also, I'm not used to shopping."

He smiles at her. "Well, we will have to fix that, now won't we?~" He grabs her hand and drags her into the shop he was staring at. "This is the store that I was talking about last night." The name of the store is 'Z Beautiful Red Z', no wonder he loves it here.

"Hello, Grell, are you here for your sister again?"

"No, this time I am here for my girlfriend. Isn't she just the most adorable thing you've ever seen?~" Tessa blushes at this and stares at him open-mouthed. She slaps his arm and stomps her foot.

"Grell, don't lie to her!" She turns to the clerk. "I'm sorry for my butler's previous rudeness. I am not his girlfriend, but we are indeed searching for some dresses. Do you think you would have any for me?"

"Why, yes, of course! We actually got in our latest shipment just this morning. Is there any particular style you are looking for?"

"Yes, actually. I would like a princess ballgown with a sweetheart neckline, please. Only one needs to specifically be like that, though. Whatever else you have I would love to try it on."

"Oh, and please make all of them red, darling~" The clerk nods her head and heads toward the back area. "Isn't this just so exciting!"

"Not really, but I need something for Ciel's ball." She turns and glares daggers at Grell. "Grell, if you do anything to embarrass me on that night, you will surely be covered head-to-toe in dazzling red." The clerk comes back in with a few dresses in her hands.

"Will you please follow me, miss?" Tessa follows her into the dressing room. The clerk leaves the dressing room and walks up to Grell, who is staring off into space. "You love her, don't you?" He blushes, gasps, and looks down at her shocked.

"Where would you ever get such an outrageous idea? There is no way I could ever love such an anti-feminine woman!" She looks at him and giggles into her hand. She walks back over to the dressing room and brings Tessa out with her.

"Well, how do I look?" Grell's jaw drops when he sees her. The way the dress layers at the bottom makes her like she is dressed in rose petals. Although she doesn't have much of a chest, you wouldn't be able to tell. The dress makes her look at least two sizes bigger chest-wise and two sizes smaller waist-wise. She starts to blush. "You look really confused. Do I really look that bad?" He shakes his head vigorously, because, for the first time ever, he is speechless.

After she tries on a few more dresses, Tessa walks up to the clerk and hands her the dresses she has chosen. "Did you find everything you wanted?" Tessa nods her head.

The clerk tells her how much the dresses will cost. "Can you send the bill to the Phantomhive estate, please?" The clerk nods her head and hands Grell the dresses. "Wait, I can carry those."

"No, as your faithful butler, I will carry these for my young lady." Grell is used to carrying this much when it comes to dresses. That was his favorite store, and he is always buying dresses for his "sister". He always wears the dresses at home, never showing anybody his secret stash of dresses. "Now, where to?"

"That's all we needed to get, Grell. We don't have to go anywhere else." Grell ignores her again and leads her to a nice little cafe. "Grell, I'm sure Sebastian will have lunch waiting for us when we get back."

"We're just here for a drink. It's really hot out, today." They sit down and order their drinks. After a few minutes, Grell stands up abruptly. "Excuse me, my lady, but I have forgotten something." He runs away and leaves her to sit there confused.

"That's just great. He just leaves me to sit here all alone." She sits there for a little bit. She feels a slight breeze and begins to doze off.

"Well, look what we have here. Our little red bitch." She snaps her eyes open to see four men crowded around her. She begins to shake.

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Aww, what, are we not allowed to come see our favorite little slut? No? I guess we'll just have to leave then, but only after we get what we want."

"A-and what would that be?"

He leans over and whispers into her ear. "All we want is to hear you scream one last time." She gasps, and one of the men behind her covers her mouth with a rag. Her vision begins to become blurry, and she passes out. She wakes up in an alley. Her hands and feet are tied with ropes in front of her. She tries to scream for help, but her mouth is stuffed with a rag. "It seems you're awake now." He walks up to her, strokes a strand of her hair, and unties the rag around her mouth.

"What do you want, Jared?"

"I already told you, didn't I? I don't like repeating myself, you know that." He kicks her in the stomach. She coughs, and he slaps her. "Give me the hammer." One of the guys behind him hands him a hammer and a nail. He takes her hands and pins them above her head. He hammers the nail into place to keep her from moving them too much. "There, now you won't cause me too much trouble." He licks her ear when he whispers to her.

"Leave me alone!"

"I seem to remember a certain friend of yours shouting the same thing before I slit his throat. The sound of my blade slicing through his neck was so amazing, I just might do it again. Only after I have my way with you." He takes his knife out and makes a slow cut from the side of her mouth up to just above her right eye. "I think you look much better this way, bloody and bruised, begging for your pathetic little life." He slices her shirt open in one swift motion. "It seems you haven't grown any from our last encounter, how sad." She is so scared her body is just frozen in terror. "We saw your little friend with you. Maybe we should kill him too. What do you think?"

She finally regains her voice and her movement. The pain has caused a slight break from reality, and she begins to talk deeper and more sinister. "Don't you dare touch him, you sick bastard. If you do, the last thing you will see is millions of droplets of your blood covering the wall. Don't you dare touch my Grell!" She begins to yank herself against the ropes.

"Ooh, it seems I've hit a nerve. Do you love him?" She growls in response. "I'll take that as a 'yes' then. That will just make it that much sweeter watching the blood drain from his body."

She jerks against her binds one last time and falls to the ground. Her vision is disintegrating rapidly. She only has enough energy to say one last word while a single tear falls from her eyes. "Grell."


	7. Everytime I Hear your Name

Grell had left because he believed that every amazing dress should have at least one amazing accessory. He went to a jewelry store and had gotten her a rose hairpin. Grell was also just walking around thinking about his job that William had given him. There were four men that had to all be killed at one time. William gave Grell extra information about the men. It seems that all of the men were from the same game in the United States. It finally clicked with Grell. "Wait!" He pulls out the information Will gave him, and scans it quickly. "They are supposed to die really close to here. Wait a minute, men in a gang in the U.S. come to England, and they are going to die soon and very close to me." Grell takes a minute or five to think about it. He finally asks himself the all important question. "Wait, where is Tessa?" He gasps and runs back to the cafe they were at previously. "Oh just great! She's gone and left me!"

"Um, excuse me, sir?"

"What!?" Grell scares the little old man who owns the cafe.

"Well, I was wondering who would be paying me? The little lady left being hauled away by a group of young men. I believe they were taking her to a doctor, she fainted all of a sudden."

"Oh, shit!" He grabs a small bag of coins (since when does Grell have money?) from his pocket and throws it at the old man. He runs at reaper speed looking for her. Suddenly, he hears someone scream his name. "Tessa!" He runs that way and sees her just before she falls to the ground. He hear her whisper his name, and something in him snaps. In a split second he has the guy who was in front of her hanging by his collar. "What the hell did you do to her?" He looks down and sees the bloodied blade. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't take your precious blade and cover it with your deliciously red blood. Tik-tik-bing! Times up!" He takes out his reaper scythe and cuts his chest in two. "There's no need to even watch your record." He turns toward the other men. "You're turn~"

~Time Skip~

Sebastian is impatiently waiting for the two to arrive for lunch. "I swear, if that good-for-nothing reaper had me make lunch just so he could go and eat out, I will have to apologize to lady Tessa for strangling her one and only butler."

"She is often around him, isn't she? What do you believe they do all day?"

"I do believe they are either fighting or Grell is talking her ear off while she just listens."

"Have you ever noticed anything strange about her, Sebastian?"

"What do you mean by 'strange', my lord?"

"She doesn't exactly seem, well, human. Do you know what she is?"

"Yes, actually, my lord. There are two types of reapers: Grim Reapers and Cupids. You already know about Grim Reapers. Well, Cupids give humans either their little crushes or 'love at first sight'. They are usually in groups of three, and they have instruments as their death scythes. Miss Tessa is a Cupid."

BANG!

"Speaking of Tessa and Grell, here they come. Go check on them, and make sure they don't break anything."

He bows. "Yes, my young lord." Sebastian walks into the entrance. His eyes widen the slightest bit when he sees her. "Grell, what did you do to her? I thought I told you to treat her more sensitively? Does this even look the slightest bit sensitive to you?"

"Sebastian, now isn't the time! She needs help!"

"Grell, calm down. Now tell me, what happened?" Grell explains everything. "Alright, we need to stitch up her wounds and her dress." They put her in her room, and Sebastian quickly stitches up her wounds. "Well, her wounds are going to heal as long as she doesn't move too much, make sure she doesn't, than that it's all mental. It seems to me that her mind couldn't even imagine functioning without you, so it decided to shut down."

"What does that even mean?"

He sighs. "You really are useless. First, how do you feel about her?" Grell blushes and stares at her looking confused. "Well, that answers my question. Well, she feels the same about you. She had lost one person she cared about already. Basically, she couldn't imagine even wanting to live without her precious red-headed reaper, so her brain shut down to forcefully calm her down. It sounds to me that she had a panic attack when they said that they would hurt you. You should be thankful, you a very beautiful and kind lady who loves you with all of her heart."

He looks sadly at Sebastian. "She can't" He is about to say something, but Grell stops him. "No, Sebastian, I mean she literally can't. If she did fall in love, she would have to be fired from her job. No matter how much I love her, and I want the feeling to be mutual, that would just be too selfish of me. She enjoys her job too much, I couldn't possibly do that to her."

They both look down to see her moving in her sleep. She is having a nightmare. "NGH! G-Grell, no." Sebastian looks cockily at Grell who isn't even paying him any attention. He is just staring down at her in concern. "L-leave him alone! Stop it!" At some unknown point, Sebastian quietly leaves the room. "Don't hurt him! NO!"

She wakes up to find Grell standing over her looking worried. She looks down and notices some bandages around her stomach. She feels her face and feels the bandages from her cut. She is trying to figure out what happened, when it all floods into her at once, and she gets a serious migraine. "T-Tessa, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Grell. I remember most of what happened, but what happened to my stomach?"

"Well, when you fell on the ground, you sort of slid on your stomach a little bit and cut it. I'm so glad you weren't hurt too bad."

There it is again. Her heart trying to hammer it's way out of her chest. She begins to blush. "Y-Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry that I caused you trouble again." He slams his hands on the table next to her.

"No, don't even think that way. You didn't do anything wrong, those jerks did. Thankfully, they were already on the to-die list, so William won't demote me again." They both laugh a little at that. Grell sighs. "Goodness, they didn't have to cut up your face like they did. Your face is pretty even without the beautiful red."

"Thank you, Grell. Sorry to sound pushy, but can you get me some food, I'm starving over here."

"Sure, I'll go get the lunch Sebastian made for us." After he leaves the room she begins to relax. After a minute she shoots up in her bed.

"Oh no, I think something's wrong with Grell. He didn't call Sebastian Bassy!"


	8. Can't Stop the Rain

Grell returns with Tessa's food on a platter and sits it on her lap. The entire time she is looking down. "Is there something wrong, Grell?"

"What could you possibly mean?" She glares at him. "If you're asking if I'm hurt, then, no, I'm not."

"What if I meant emotionally or mentally?"

"Then there's nothing wrong with-" *SLAP* Grell holds his cheek. "What the hell was that for!?"

"What the hell did I do to make you hate me!?" He looks at her shocked. She is crying angrily. He is about to say something, but she cuts him off. "No, just shut it! You have never lied to me before now. I know there is something wrong. Why else would I ask? The only reason I can think of for you lying to me is that you hate me. What did I do to make you hate me? Did something just happen that you don't want me to know about? This is one of the important things that we should talk about, but you are just keeping it to yourself. If you do, in fact, hate me, then just tell me. That way I won't be wondering about it, or crying my eyes out because I don't know."

"What on earth are you talking about!? How could you ever think that I hate you! There is nothing wrong with me, I don't even know what you're referring to."

"I'm talking about you not calling Sebastian, 'Bassy'! That is just not like you, at all, Grell. That has to do with love, so you need to tell me, or you're just a hypocrite!" He stands still for a few minutes, then smiles.

"Is that all you were worried about?" She nods her head.

"That's important. It's not like you at all. Did you get into a fight with Sebastian or something?" He sits down on the edge of the bed.

"No, nothing like that. We just had a deep intense conversation and came to an understanding. It is big news, though. I'm, apparently, not in love with him anymore." She gasps. "Hard to believe, right?" She nods.

"Is it because you've fallen in love with someone else?" He nods his head. *crack* "Do I know the person?" Again, he nods. *crack* "Will you tell me?" He shakes his head 'no'. *crack* She can practically hear her heart breaking with every answer. "Grell, you said that those men were on the to-die list, correct?" He nods. "Was that the job you came for when you found me in front of the manor?"

"Yes, actually, it was. What about it?"

"Since your job is done, does that mean you are going to leave me?"

"Oh, don't look so sad. I would never leave my little heart reaper. I will still be your butler, as long as you'll still have me. I can't tell you quite yet who I have fallen for, but I will tell you that it is a girl." She giggles a little. "What's so funny?"

"I never thought you, of all people, would fall in love with a female of any sorts." He looks sad for a moment. "What's the matter? Did I say something wrong?"

"I have fallen in love with a woman before. Sadly, I had to end her life. She wouldn't do what she was supposed to, and it cost her her life. Such a pity, she had the most beautiful shade of red for both her hair and eyes. Well, now that I've told you a sad little bit about my life, let's see how your wounds are doing." He unwraps her bandages around her stomach. "See, aren't you glad you're immortal? You heal much faster than humans." He unwraps the bandage around her eye. "All that's left is a faint little scar. A little makeup could cover this right up." Grell walks over to the vanity. He pulls out the makeup and lightly puts it on her scar. "There! It's like nothing ever happened. Ciel's little ball is tonight, isn't it? Well, while I'm at it, maybe I could-"

"Please don't, Grell. Makeup won't even help anyway."

"Oh, I know it won't. I can't make your face look anymore perfect than it is. Playing with makeup is quite fun, though. I'll let you eat, but then it's primping time~!"

**Sorry, it's a bit short, but that is just the perfect place to stop for now. Luv Ya!**


	9. Why You Had to Leave

The music is playing down the hall, but there are two people missing from the festivities. "Grell, I-I don't think I can do this."

"Well, why ever not? You look absolutely stunning, almost as amazing as me. If you need any help with anything, I will be right by your side, okay?"

She nods. "Okay, Grell, as long as you promise." They begin to walk down the hallway leading to the ballroom.

"Sebastian, is she still not here yet?"

"Not as of yet, my lord. I do believe she might be a bit nervous. This is her first ball she will be attending, after all. Your first ball was when you were a child. All you cared about back then was having a good time. She is at the age where there may be many a man wanting to court the young lady, it may be wise to watch over her."

"Although I believe that Grell would watch over her, I would find it a burden off of my chest if you were to provide an extra pair of eyes to watch her." Ciel begins tapping his foot. "I do say, if she takes any longer, I may have to send you for her." As he says that Grell leads her to the vast staircase. "Finally, Sebastian, please announce her."

"Yes, my lord." He calls everyone's attention to himself. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, tonight's guest of honor, Lady Tessa Drew." Everyone claps in awe. She begins to blush and makes her way down the staircase. The moment she hits the bottom step there are men surrounding her asking her to dance.

Grell steps in front of her. "Excuse me, but the young lady does not like people to surround her, so please back away. You may each have a turn to dance with her, if you wish, but please be civil gentlemen." After a few agonizing hours of dancing, she has Grell lead her to the nearest chair. "You seem to be quite exhausted, my young lady."

"My feet have never hurt this much, not even when we went shopping this morning." Grell is looking around as if he's looking for someone. "Is there something wrong, Grell."

"No, my lady, it is simply that one of my coworkers said that he would attend tonight. I really want him to meet you."

She groans. "Not more men! Why can't any women approach me? I'm getting tired of the smell of testosterone."

"How about I make you a little deal? You meat him and you can leave."

"And you promise I won't have anymore men approach me?"

"As you wish, my lady."

"I'm surprised, Grell, you're starting to sound more and more like Sebastian. You are sounding like a very capable butler, right about now. Although, you are more deadly efficient than you seem." She laughs at the use of his catch-phrase.

Grell finally spots his associate and walks over towards him. He talks to him a little then brings him back over to Tessa. "Tessa, this is my coworker."

"Hi there, I'm Ronald Knox, the next die hard reaper!"

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Knox, my name is Tessa Drew. It's a pleasure to meet someone who's known Grell longer than I have. Although, that seems to be most people."

"Please, just Ronald, if you will. I'm surprised he's pretending to be a butler again. He didn't like it the first time, but the first time he had to cover his 'lovely hair' in brown dye."

"Speaking of that, Grell said that he has fallen in love with someone. Would you happen to know who it is?"

"Isn't he in love with Sebastian? If somehow he has gotten over both Sebastian and William, then I have no idea who he loves now. Maybe it is that woman over there." He points to Grell happily talking to a woman. She laughs at something he said, and he blushes.

"E-excuse me, Ronald, I must go now." She begins to walk back to the chair she was previously sitting in, when she is surrounded by about three different men. The testosterone and alcohol reek from their bodies. "Please, excuse me, gentlemen. I am feeling a bit light-headed at the moment." She turns back towards Grell who is still talking to that woman. He hadn't even noticed that she was being surrounded. She walks towards Ciel. "Thank you for letting me stay here for as long as I have, Lord Phantomhive, but I must be going now."

"Where are you going to go?"

"My friend has offered to help me get on my feet, so I will be staying with her for the planning. Please, tell your servants that I tell them goodbye and wish them the best of luck!" With that she heads off towards her room. On her way she runs into Sebastian. "Oh, I'm sorry, Sebastian. I wasn't paying attention."

"Is something the matter? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

"No, I'm fine. I just need to rest, that's all." With that, she heads off towards her room.

~Downstairs~

"Ronald, did you see where Tessa has run off to?"

"I don't know. She left after she saw you with the girl you love."

"What girl?" Ronald points to the girl he was talking about. "No, she is a friend of hers. I was speaking to her about a certain arrangement we have made for Ms. Tessa."

"You seemed to be having a lot of fun, though. She was giggling and you were blushing. Are you sure you don't love her?"

"I'm sure, Ronald. Oh, no, did any men speak to her while I was talking to Mrs. Crystal?"

"There were three guys who tried to talk to her. They all smelled like alcohol. They wouldn't leave her alone until she said that she was dizzy. They headed to the buffet table after that. She walked over towards Ciel and had a brief conversation with him."

"Oh, that means I have broken my promise. She is going to kill me, isn't she?"

"You may have to mean that literally. When she was walking away, she looked extremely sad. At the same time, she somewhat looked like something snapped inside of her. Her eyes darkened, and she seemed a bit, how do I put this gently, she looked kind of psychotic."

Grell walks back to their room to find her. He sees the window wide open and a note on the bed along with her dress. "I've seen you happy. That's all I needed to let you go. I know for a fact that I will miss you dearly, but some things just must be done. I wish you a happy ever after with the love of your life. Please do not think me cruel when I say that you are fired. I know that you will never quit, so that is why I have to say it. I will simply slow you down. I have already made arrangements for myself. I have a place to live and a human job to make money for food and such things. Goodbye, my dearest Grell. I have loved having my scarlet-haired reaper by my side. Love, Tessa Drew." Grell stares in shock at the letter. He puts down the letter and sits on the bed with his head in his hands. "To be left by you love because they believe that you are truly in love with someone else, and all they want is you happiness. Quite a cruel irony, isn't it?"


	10. Ready or Not

~A Few Weeks Later At the Reaper Association~

"Hey, Grell, Will said that he wants to see you in his office, pronto." Grell nods and heads towards William's office.

"Ronald said you needed me? Could it possibly be that you've finally figured out your feelings for me, my dearest Will?~" Will looks coldly at him and beckons Grell to follow him. "Well, I haven't done anything wrong lately, so I don't know why you want me to follow you." They enter the mail room. " Tch! This is about mail?" Will takes the keys out of his pocket and unlocks Grell's mailbox. A bunch of letters and some packages fall out of his mailbox. "Ooh, did someone send me love letters?~"

"Yes, she did. A few packages as well, I might add. It seems you must have a little fan. Sutcliffe, I'm tired of the mail-room workers coming to me with complaints about you not picking up your mail. As you can see, there will be no more room if you do not go through and, at least, read some of these letters. I don't care what you do with the letters, as long as you take them out of your mailbox." William turns around and leaves.

"What did he mean, 'she'?" Grell gets on his hands and knees to pick up all of the letters and packages, but they all fall to the floor. "Can I get a bag in here?" A man walks in and hands Grell a bag, and he shoves all of the letters and packages in it. He takes them up to his room to read them. He flops on his bed and organizes the letters by date. He is surprised to see that they were all sent from one person. "Tessa? Why has she sent so many letters?" He opens the first one and reads it.

Dear Grell,

Although, I may have fired you, that doesn't mean I won't still talk to you. I really love my new house. Technically, it isn't mine though. I talked to Lady Amore about my situation, and she said that I was allowed to live in one of the extra rooms we have here at the heart organization. She also told me something interesting. Whenever a Cupid is experiencing strong emotions, the color of their outfits change. Whenever they are extremely sad or angry, they become darker. Whenever they are feeling extremely happy or excited, they become lighter and brighter.

Dear Grell,

I've been really busy lately, how about you? Something has happened here. Some strange guys have been showing up, threatening to destroy our heart organization. Because of that, Lady Amore has changed our scythes. Now they have different settings. Some are for attacking, some for defense, some for love at first sight, and others for just playing normal music. I've gotten quite good at playing the electric guitar, if I do say so myself.

Dear Grell,

I had my first encounter with some of the guys who are trying to destroy my workplace. I didn't really know how to use the attack and defense settings on my guitar yet, so I started off really bad. I quickly got the hang of it, though, and I kicked their immortal butts! I feel much better knowing that I know more things about my precious guitar.

Dear Grell,

I don't know what's wrong with everybody lately. Everyone keeps asking me if I'm okay, or if I want to talk. Some of my coworkers are even a bit scared to be around me. I ask them what's wrong, and they just say, "Nothing" and walk away. I wonder if I look sick to everyone else, but, because I'm not, I don't see it in the mirror.

Dear Grell,

For my job earlier today, I got to go to Paris! You would love it there. There are so many wonderful dresses and so many great places to eat. I sent you a few things that I bought while I was there. I was so busy being a tourist, that I almost forgot about my job! There is one thing that I don't like about Paris, though. There are way too many people. I was approached by a bunch of different guys, and they wouldn't stop trying to flirt with me. It was really annoying, and it began to make me feel a bit trapped.

Dear Grell,

Are you mad at me or something? You haven't been returning my letters. I'd hate to think that my words were falling on deaf ears. Unless, you've just been busy with the girl you love. Or you could be busy with work. I mean, there are people dieing every day, right? In that case just ignore what I just said, well, wrote.

Dear Grell,

I'm sorry to say that this will be the last letter I write to you. My last assignment will be in a few days. After that, I have to return to America. I don't have to stay in the same place I was last time, though. I'm really thankful for that, too many bad memories there. I guess this is the last time I will tell you goodbye. Treat the woman you love with care, and do great at your job. Don't fool around too much, or you may have Sebastian come after you.

That was the end of the letters. There were a few packages, so he decided to open them. He had received a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_. There was a letter in there describing how to preserve a flower in a book. There were also a few roses in the book, perfectly preserved. He had received a few various items, all were red, of course, but the item that stuck out the most to him was a picture. It was a picture of Tessa and Crystal. They were both smiling, but only one looked truly happy. Tessa's eyes had something about them that made her seem a bit off. Grell decided that he would see her before she left for America. He looked at the back of the letters for an address, but he couldn't find one. He finally found and address on a package. He quickly wrote a letter and handed it to Ronald once he found him. "Give this to Will, could you, Ronald?" Ronald nodded and went to deliver the letter to Will. Grell followed the address to a giant building in the middle of a forest. The address had an apartment number in it, so he tried to find it by himself. While he was looking around he ran into Crystal, not literally, though.

"Well, if it isn't Grell Sutcliffe! What brings you by?"

"I'm looking for Tessa. Would you happen to know where she is?"

"Actually, she just went out on her last assignment here. It's a shame really, I really love having her here. She's like a sister to me. What did you need her for?"

"Well, I just came to visit her before she left for America. Apparently, she had been writing letters to me, but no one normally sends me mail. I never checked my mailbox until this morning. She also thinks that I'm in love with you." She makes a gagging face. "Oh, well thank you for that compliment."

"Sorry, but you know that I love Sebastian. How could she possibly think that I love you?"

"Well, remember when we were talking at that ball?" She nods her head. "Well, you were in your human form, and I guess she doesn't know what your human form looks like. She saw me talking to you, and I guess she got the idea from that. It also didn't help that when I was talking to you, some drunken men started surrounding her, having me break my promise to her. She just left me a note saying that she wanted me to be happy. In all of the letters she wrote to me, she sounded different. Usually, she would be yelling at me, or at least sound unhappy with me. She just sounded so perky and cheerful, it was creepy and strange. So, I came here to see her before she left, so I could clear up the mis-understanding. Can you lead me to her room? I need to check for something."

"Yeah, sure." They both just stand there. Grell looks at her expectantly. "You're already here, Grell." She says it with a sly smile on her face. "Oh yeah!" She takes out a piece of paper and hands it to him. "This is where she's going to be. If you're late, then you might not get another chance."

"Thanks, Crystal." She nods and walks away. He opens the door to reveal a small room with a red bed, a red vanity, a red wardrobe, and a dark red desk. "I guess I'm not the only one obsessed with red.~" He looks around and notices a crumpled up piece of paper. He decides to open it and read it. When he does open it, something falls to the floor. He picks it up and recognizes it as the hair pin that he had gotten for her for Ciel's ball. He reads the letter.

Dear Grell,

You won't come will you? All I want is to see you one more time. That's it, that's all I want, but you can't even give me that. The only other thing I have ever wanted from you is love, but I know that is impossible. So, I've created a barrier. Once I move back to America, that barrier will be all I have left of you, and that barrier is my hate. If I can't love you, then I will hate you with all of my being. You will never get this message, I know, but it makes me feel as if this is letting you know my intentions. Not that you would even care about my intentions or my feelings. I'm actually glad to be going back to America. I won't have to be near you anymore. I can leave all of my feelings for you here in England. So, goodbye forever, Grell.

With that last word he runs off to where Crystal said she would be. He looks around for her, but can't seem to find her anywhere. "Jesus, where could she have gone off to? The paper says she would be about here.

"Hello, Grell."


	11. Pyromania

**Last chapter. Awwww. If you want to see a sequel please review and tell me. Much appreciated. Love you guys!**

"T-Tessa?" She is standing there in the same outfit, but a few shades darker. Maybe it is just the lighting. He runs up and hugs her, but she doesn't move. "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you! Why did you just up and leave me? Why aren't you answering my questions?" He finally lets go of her. She is staring at the ground.

"You just had to show up, didn't you?" He looks quizzically at her. "I would've been perfectly fine, if you would have just left me alone. Why couldn't you just let me leave in peace?" Her head snaps up angrily. "Why the hell won't you leave me alone!" She swings her guitar at him. He jumps back in time to just barely miss being cut to pieces. "You invaded my privacy and followed me. You read the stupid note, didn't you?" He nods his head. "They why did you come?"

"I wanted to see my beautiful rose before she left me forever."

"Yeah, well, your 'beautiful rose' has withered, and all that's left is a thorn bush. By the way, I'm not yours anymore. You have the girl you love, you don't need me around anymore."

"That's where you're wrong. I don't have the girl I love. The girl I love, apparently, hates me right now. She's also standing right in front of me." He begins to walk up to her.

She jumps back, and readies herself for a fight. "The hell is wrong with you!? I told you I hate you and that I never wanted to see you again. Since when does that mean, 'I want you to give me a fake love confession'? Why do you have to keep messing with my head?" She falls on the ground and starts shaking. "Stop it! No! You can't come back! He doesn't love you! Stop fooling yourself! Just go back inside!"

"Tessa? What's going on? What are you doing?"

She stops writhing on the ground and begins to laugh evilly. "Good, girl. Now, just stay inside, and I won't kill him." She gets up and looks at Grell. "My name is Dahlia. I'm here because she basically died inside. She couldn't accept the fact that you had betrayed her. Your little friend was a perfect opportunity really. So easy to overcome. I've been inside her for awhile, waiting for the perfect moment. I was actually friends with her before I became a demon. I never wanted to leave her un-protected, so I joined her in her body. I was there whenever she was in real trouble. That's why she sometimes went a bit crazy and psychotic. I'm simply looking out for her, even if it means she'll hate me. That's why I must kill you. You are going to do nothing but hurt her. I will not allow you to hurt my dearest friend!" She turns a dial on her guitar and plays it. It sends out a red sonic wave, and it hits Grell. He falls down, and she sits on his chest. "It's sad, really. I thought you were going to actually return her affections. I should just end you now."

"Not yet, dearie.~" He takes out his chain saw and tries to cut her. She jumps back and lands doing a hand-stand. "You've made me interested in her history, now. I think I want look at her cinematic records, for a moment." He tries again, but she uses her guitar as a shield.

"Sorry, she has some things she wants to hide, even from me. I already know because I'm inside her body, but I don' think she wants you to know either."

"Tessa, I can help you. You just have to let me see."

"Like that will-" She drops her guitar. "No, he's lieing to you. Don't fall for it." She begins to walk towards Grell. "Grell, please. I want you to see. I want you to know everything about me. Even the things I wouldn't tell anyone else." She spreads her arms out. "Don't you dare do it! Just leave her be. Don't hurt her!"

*Slice*

"You'll heal quickly, Tessa. Now, what do you want to show me?"

**flashback**

"Darling, don't run inside the manor."

"But, Papa, I want to."

"Teleressa Drew, get down here this instant."

"I don't care! Besides, I told you to call me Tessa! I won't listen to a thing you say, until you say it."

"Hi, I'm Dahlia."

"Hi, I'm Tessa. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because, I'm a prostitute, duh."

"I've never met a prostitute. I thought they would be mean to other women, but your actually really nice. *someone calls out her name* Oh, sorry, I have to go. Can I see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Darling, when are you going to get married. I would appreciate some grandchildren sometime soon."

"I want to marry someone I love. Not some pompous noble you've chosen because you need the money! Did you ever think that I don't want children? I've talked to our private doctor, and she said that because I was a sick child that there is a high possibility that either my child will be that way, or that I could die during childbirth. I'm done with all of this stupid noble nonsense! I'm leaving to go live with Dahlia!"

"That stupid whore?" *slap*

"She's not stupid! She's actually quite intelligent, and she is not just some whore! She's my only friend! She's the only one that has ever truly cared about me!"

"I need it removed. With all of my customers, I can't have a child running around. You'll remove it won't you, doctor?"

"Yes, of course. May, I have your name again, please."

"Tessa Drewhealy."

"I dressed in one of Dahlia's outfits to look like a prostitute, and I changed my name. I didn't want her asking any questions. This is the only way to make sure nothing happens to me or my would-be child." *creak* "Who are you? Oh, you're that doctor."

"Would you come outside for a moment, please."

"Yes, of course." *walks outside* "Is there something wrong?" *sees a man with long, red hair*

"You are by far, the cutest one yet. I might just miss you. You'll look even more beautiful covered in delicious red blood.~" *slice*

**end of flashback**

Grell and Tessa just stand there for a minute. She finally speaks up. "Do you see why she didn't want to tell you? She didn't want you to feel bad about killing her. She realized that it was something you needed to do and accepted it. However, I won't accept it. You killed my best friend, and you will-" She falls to the ground. "No, Dahlia, it's okay. He needed to see it. Grell, I'm glad you saw it. Someone other than Dahlia needed to know, and I'm glad that it was you. Now, after I perform my last job, I can leave in peace." She turns around.

"Wait, you're still planning on leaving?"

"Of course, why not? You've found you're love, and I've told you what I needed to. Not everything Dahlia says is only her opinion. It wasn't Dahlia that told you to leave me alone. It was both of us. It was me that said you didn't need me around anymore. You don't need me or love me. There is no point in me staying, is there?" He grabs her shoulders.

"Of course there's a point! That love confession wasn't fake. It was as real as the ground we walk on. How could you think that I would lie about something important like love? Why can't you see that I love you!?" Tessa freezes. "I love you with everything inside of me. I need to be with you. Everyday you weren't with me, I died inside. I can't imagine life without you, and I don't want to imagine it." He looks up at her, but she doesn't move. "Tessa?" She inhales sharply and falls to the ground.

"She's gone. Grell, she's gone! Dahlia left! Dahlia left. She left me. I didn't really want her to leave, but it's what had to be done. She can be a great demon all by herself." She stands up and brushes off her skirt, which is a few shades lighter. "Grell, did you mean what you said, just now?"

"I did, and I still do." She tackles him to the ground in a hug. "Tessa?"

"Good, because I wouldn't let you take it back anyways." She starts giggling.

He strokes her hair. "I would never take anything like that back. I love you, Teleressa Drew."

She makes a face. "It's Tessa, Mr. Sutcliffe. I never told you to call me by my old name. I love you too, Grell." She kisses Grell. He's shocked at first but slowly kisses back.

"I guess this means you aren't a Cupid anymore."

Tessa turns around and sees a certain blue Heart Reaper. "Crystal?"

"The one and only. I figured something like this would happen. So, I followed you. You know you can't be a Cupid anymore, right?" Tessa sadly nods her head, and Grell puts his arm around her. "However, that doesn't mean you can't be a Heart Reaper. I talked to Lady Amore. She said that you were the greatest Cupid we have ever had. She also said that it was okay if you decided to stay." Tessa screams and hugs Grell. "I'll take that as a thank-you. You're welcome, Tess. Because you're not part of the actual organization itself, you can come in whenever you want to. However, I do have to see you tomorrow. Bye." Crystal disappears into the night.

"Well, I guess there's only one question left unanswered."

"What question is that, Grell?"

"Will you marry me, my sweet rose?"

She tackles him with a kiss again. "Of course I will, my blood-red-reaper."


End file.
